User blog:Crimsonstorm/The story of Recon Chapters 3 and 4
Chapter 3 : Love at first sight Recon: This is sad. All of these people are so depressed. Titanium F: Yes. Ever since the evil king invaded, everyone is just sad. Titanium S: People lost everything, special belongings, homes, even loved ones. Titanium B: And most importantly, all hope and meaning of life. Recon: (looking at the evil fortress) Well, all thats about to change. (bumps into somebody and falls to the ground.) Recon: I'm sorry. i wasn't looking where i was going. ???: It's fine. I happen to do that alot. I'm Amiee. Recon: Hello, I'm Recon. (helps Amiee off the ground.) (all of a sudden, they look into each other's eyes) Recon: Once again, I'm really sorry. The fortress just hass something about it. Amiee: Twisted Beauty? Recon: Yes, that's the word I was looking for. Titanium Bros. : We are the Titanium Brothers. It's a pleasure. Zoner: O_O" It's really you guys. I'm sorry. I'm just a really big fan. Titanium F: It's fine. We get that alot. Amiee: So, what brings you here? Recon: We are going to take down the evil king. I'm going to challenge him to a fight. If i win, he leaves and his reign of despair ends. If he wins, I leave New Nethistroia. Amiee: I'm coming with you. You're going to need all the help you can get. Titanium B: (whispers to Zoner) Something tells me they like each other. Zoner: I second that. Recon: Thanks. I appreciate it. Well, it's along road. We better get going. Shall we? Amiee: Yes, we shall. Recon: Do you know the way? Amiee: Nope: But, how hard could it be? (leans head on Recon's shoulder.) Titanium S: Awwwww. That is so sweet. Zoner: yes, isn't it? (Barfs in a small paper bag) Chapter 4: Darkness Arises (in the evil fortress) King Magarodious: Look at it Jokathak! We rule over PLANETS! WE HAVE IT ALL! Jokathak: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is most excellent. We have servants, an army, everything we ever wanted. (sees a seeing sphere out of the corner of his eye) Master! LOOK! (hands the seeing sphere to the king) KM: FOOLISH CHILDREN! They think they can take me on?!?!? Jokathak: They should stick to playing with toys. (Sees three familiar faces.) O_O" THE TITANIUM BROTHERS!? I thought i had take care of those scum years ago! KM: Save it. I'll take care of those fools. GUARDS! DESTROY THEM! SHOW NO MERCY! Guard 1: YES SIR! Guard 2: We're on it, my king. KM: Excellent. Away. I have some important matters to take care of. (on the road) Recon: Amiee. It's time to wake up. We have a long way to go. Amiee: (yawns) Okay, okay. (gets up) =_= Say, what time is it anyway? Recon: 7:30 A.M. Amiee: Sorry. I haven't got up this early before. Recon: It's fine. I'm an early riser. (looks at Amiee) Did i mention you have the most beautiful hazel eyes? Amiee: No, you haven't (blushes) Thank you. It means alot. Recon: eh heh heh. (blushes) Amiee: Come on. Let's get going. (yawns) Recon: Yes. Isn't it nice? Nature's beauty. All the trees. The water. The fortress guards....THE FOTRESS GUARDS!? Amiee: We should run. Recon: No need to say that. Guard 1: Come back here kiddies! We just want to throw you in jail. Guard 2: Why on earth would you tell them that?!. Guard 1: Cuz i felt like it. Guard 2: -_-" You're an idiot. You know that? Guard 1: (looking at a rock.) Come on. Move little Squirrely. (looks at Guard 2) Wait. What? Guard 2: You're proving my point. Guard 1: Yeah, well...You're a (turns head.) Squirrel! Guard 2: Anyway...GET BACK HERE! (guard 2 runs after Amiee and Recon while Guard 1 runs after the squirrel...or is it a rock? O.o) Recon: NEVAH! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Amiee: You know you're a little bit insane? Recon: Yes...i happen to know that. Guard 2: O_O...FINE THEN! (Throws out a ventus Reptak) Recon: ugh...really? (pyrus Fusion dragonoid falls from the sky) Meteor: I AM METEOR! Recon: Ummm okay. Meteor: I was sent from the heavens by the Guardian Elders. Amiee: Well this is wierd. Recon: i agree...but the Elders brought me here so i know that they know what they are doing. Meteor: evil scum...(punches the reptak) Reptak: Such power...(goes to ball form) Meteor: I'll be your sky raider guardian...wacthing from the heavens...(goes back to the sky) Recon: Well that was strange... Meteor: i heard that... Amiee: okay then... Guard 2: this will not sit well with him...You shall be defeated in time...(grabs guard 1 by the collar) Guard 1 : (crying) SQURREL!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Guard 2: oh relax... Recon: I have a fellinh that this isn't gonna go down well at the fortress... Amiee: i agree. to be continued..... Category:Blog posts